The Capitol
by Bandit xx
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Basically this story is about what would happen if the Capitol took control again... Please PM me some characters - I cant write anything if i dont have them,!
1. The distrcts

The districts

1 - luxury

2 - Masonry

3 - Technology

4 - Fishing

5 - Power

6 - Transportation

7 - Lumber

8 - Textiles

9 - Grain

10 - Livestock

11 - Agriculture

12 - Coal

13 - Nuclear weapons


	2. Intro - Katniss

It's happened again. They are back in control. The Capitol. President Snow ... his hidden son... He wanted revenge. It's like the old days again. Except now it's President Clike...

-Katniss Everdeen


	3. District 10

District 10

Female: Howleen 'Howl' Jennings

I love the flicker of fire and how it rise and fall and the colours it makes, the way it twists and how it can make you feel cosy. That's the reason my mother died.

I'm playing in the barn petting the horses, when I see the lamp on the side of the windowsill and I run towards it. Such a pretty flame; I wanted to feel it's warmth on my hand. That's when it fell. The shatter of glass the flames disorientate me momentarily and then I'm running. The fire is everywhere and the farm is on fire and I can here my Mother calling me and now I see her running towards me. ...

I bolt upright, finally out of my nightmare.

My mother died from 3rd degree burns while she got second degree burns on her arms and her legs. She risked her life trying to save me 4 years ago. My father remarried and he makes me sleep in the silo so his new daughter he liked more could have a bed. Callie (my sister) hates my guts and I hate hers. I'm sure my Father does as well. He blames me for my Mothers death. My step mother just avoids me, so I have grown to hate her too. I usually find company with my pet donkey named Tickles. She and the wolves are the only friends I have and the only beings I am comfortable around.

"Where have you been?" My Father asks, his tone accusing.

"In the barn." I almost mumble.

"You disgraceful-" He begins.

"Please, no!" I cut in.

He was going to hit me. I could tell by his face.

"Well then Baby, maybe you should get to breakfast in time," my sister Callie sneers. She hates my guts

I hurry away and run straight into the shower before she can say anything else. I massage my hair. It is soft black hair that I wear as braids on the sides and in the middle it is a black faux hawk and the tips are dark purple. It is somewhat short and straight. My eyes are a light honey brown colour. I have a dark tan and I am slightly muscular. I have a scar going across my eye.

I will admit now I am spunky and very sarcastic. I love going on adventures. On the outside I look brave, but on the inside I am shy.

I only have a quick shower because we don't have a lot of hot water. I quickly go into my drawer and grab the first dress I see before running to the Reapings. When I get there it is about to start so I quickly get in line with the other 14 year old females. Our insane escort Jaceta rushes through the ceremony and we quickly get to the actual reaping. She walks to the girls bowl and picks up a slip.

"Howleen Jennings!" She screeches.

I jerk my head up confidently, quickly recognizing my name. I look at all the lucky kids who are safe, but when I see my Father and Callie laughing I almost break down. I love adventure, but my insides are screaming at me, telling me in the next few weeks I will die.

I decide I hate the games.


	4. District 3

District 3

Male: Axel Filew

The pain in my foot is awful. It's always there. It always has been. Ever since the incident. My Dad took me to his work... I ended up being shot in the foot. Now it pains me. All the time. It drowns out the commotion around me, but I must focus. If I get chosen... I must look strong. Not that being chosen would scare me. I just need to look strong so I can get guaranteed sponsors. They will determine whether I live or die. My life is in the hands of the Capitol.

I brush a strand of my brownie blonde hair behind my ear. It is slightly wavy. I have green eyes and tanned skin. My body is very toned. All the silly girls are always asking me if I love them... toying with them is one of my hobbies... My only glitch is the scar across my left collar bone. That along with the hole in my foot. Other than 'playing' with the girls, I enjoy messing around with my Dalmatian Smokey. I don't admit that to anyone though. I often go down to the shooting range. Only to get out of the house though. My Father doesn't like me and my Mum and Brother are diseased. My family makes me feel ill.

Now here I am at the reaping. I remember two years ago when my best friend Zackie was reaped. I still have nightmares of the battle between him and one other person in the final two. I push the horrible memory out of my mind and try to think about something nicer, but I guess there isn't much niceness in my life. I watch as the escort Trixie walks over to the male bowl. I hate the Capitol so much right now, their high pitched voices, crazy styles and most of all the fact that they are just plain stupid.

"Ladies first!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent.

"Vivian Spark"

Then she reads out the name on the boys slip...

"Axel Filew!"

Crap.

District 3 Female: Vivian Spark

When I wake up I realise I am not alone, it seems that my 5 year old sister Jolt has crawled in my bed. She does this every reaping – it is very annoying! I get very flustered and start to shake. The sudden movement in me sends my moron of a sister into a state of disarray, she starts to squirm and scream. I hear my Dad thunder up the stairs.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He questions in a nervous voice.

"It was just Jolt... again!" I mutter.

That's when I look up at him. I gasp. My Father is used as a test subject... he smells of burnt flesh. I hate the Capitol for this. The revolting pile of dog shit. It's awful. However, I love my Dad and I am his little angel!

I feel a few tears run down my cheeks, then a few more, and before I know it I am sobbing. I stop when my alarm goes off, signalling only two hours until the Reapings start.

...

I go in the shower and wash my fiery red hair and lightly tanned skin. I get out of the shower and dry myself off quickly. I slip into a simple, elegant amber dress that brings out the light amber flecks in amongst the dark amber of my eyes. I hurry down to the town square. I prick my finger and go to the 13 year old female section with my best friend Bolt. I feel her shaking next to me and I squeeze her hand, I need to stay strong for everyone. They are going through the history of that fucking place Panem. Now our escort Trixie is already at the bowl and picking the girls name out. What if it's me! What is its Amy?

"Girls first!"

Pips reaches into the bowl and draws out a slip of paper.

"Vivian Spark!"

That's me.

Me.

I'm in.

Shit.

Then I'm being pulled onto the stage and I hear Axel Filews name being called. No. Please No. Not him. I have had a crush on him since forever.

Fuck me. Life is crap.


	5. District 9

District 9 Female - Rosalie Minnigan

I may only be 14, but I need to go. Into the arena and be away from my sister. Even though she is all I have left... I must leave her because I have nothing else to give her. My red hair spills down my back and I hear people muttering.

"Ghostly Carrot..."

Yes, my hair is as red as flames and I also have emerald green eyes and yes, unfortunately, I am as pale as a ghost. However as I walk up to the stage - towards Aila - I know that I must do this. I'll give it to the Capitol by throwing it in their faces.

"Rosalie Minnigan, congratulations!"

_Why thank you, you stupid pampered bitch_ I thought.

I purposely wander slowly up to the stage.

"Who may I kill?" I ask looking around me.

They all gape at me.

I smile. "Who may I kill?" this time more forcefully. I look around me at every ones faces... "Well, I need to train!"

Just then they held my little sister up.

"We will shoot her." I recognised the voice to be Pip's, the head peacekeeper.

"Go ahead. So low you can shoot an innocent child." I can see Pip's gun waver. Eventually he lets her go and I am dragged of stage and into a train. I start to laugh and everyone stares at me like I am mad, which maybe I am, but I don't really care.

_Here we go!_


	6. District 2

District 2 female - Cleo Buckster

I twist my braid around my fingers hoping today I get picked. I'd better. Last year our tributes got killed in an explosion. This year there will be no explosion - there will be me. I will be the one. My brother looks at me and I smile as our completely dull escort Phox says those words;

"Any volunteers?"

I dive forward, my eyes fixed on Brontos who will soon be my mentor. He stares at me taking in my slim, young, 16 year old body. Brontos was famous for his 'needs'. Basically the man was a slut.

"What's your name?" Phox inquired.

"Cleo Buckster," I reply confidently.

"Let's have a hand for Cleo Buckster, Districts 2 female tribute!"

I'm in... and I know this year will be mine.


	7. District 6

District 6 female - Pippa (Pip) Midger.

I slip into my pink and white checked dress and put a matching headband on my head. I push my pure blonde hair out of my pure sky blue eyes. I sigh. Why did the reapings always have to be on my birthday?! It made it so gloomy. Yet why am I worrying? Being the Mayor's daughter means I have only a few slips in the bowl. I remember my first reaping last year. It was terrifying!

"Pip! Are you done yet?" my Father calls.

"Yes!" I reply quietly.

...

I am practically shitting myself as our escort Mama (!?) reaches her hand into the bowl. She draws a very neatly folded slip of paper...

And it's me.

"Pippa Midger!"

I stand frozen to the spot. As if in a daze a walk quickly to the stage and answer Mama's question in a small voice.

"SO ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IT?!" Mama practically shouted

I nod my head.

"Lets all sing happy birthday for district 6's female tribute!"

Yet I can't hear a thing. The only thing I can hear is President's Clike's voice whispering in my ear.

_The odds aren't in your favour little one... no not at all..._


	8. District 13

District 13 male - Jax Wade

"Piss of!" I say angrily to my stalkers. A group of sixteen year old girls have been following me ever since I left the house. Just because I'm strong and muscular doesn't mean they have to follow me around everywhere I go! They just giggle and wander off. That just makes me madder.

...

The woman who is currently pricking my finger is just staring at me, at my black hair and my deep green eyes. I try to walk off, but the woman is still gripping my hand. I have to physically pry her fingers of me.

I stride purposely into the 18 year old male section and gaze at our escort, Flecka. She I the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Yet I can never admit this, because then I would be rejected by district 13, who hate the Capitol the most after the rebellion failed. After we all thought we were safe. After that bastard Clike came in when we least expected it. That was one Hunger Games ago. This is the 77th Hunger Games, but officially it is the 2nd after the rebellion.

"Girls first," Flecka says daintily.

Flecka reads the name on the slip. It's Pepper Gernta. That bitch. She is the most arrogant, most cockiest girl I know! Yet now Flecka is reading out the name of the male tribute... and it's me.

District 13 female - Pepper Gernta

Following Jax is so much fun. We always have a good laugh over it. He's always so angry!

"Piss off!" he screams at us and so we do.

As I giggle my strawberry blonde hair falls into my pastel grey eyes and my light freckles. I look at my watch.

"Shit!" I cry. "The reapings in two minutes!"

We sprint to the square. That's what I'm made for. Running. My tall slim body and my powerful legs mean I'm a born sprinter. We arrive just in time. The anthem plays and, finally, the history of Panem in read. After, our escort Flecka places her hand in the female bowl.

"Pepper Gernta!"

I practically skip up to the stage with Glee!... and then Jax's name is being called. Looks like I'm going into the arena with a fricking hunk!


	9. District 7

District 7 male - Zeb Donkick

This is my first reaping ever! My Mum really doesn't want to lose me, ,so she's spending as much time with me as possible. Her hands are delicately crafting my brown curls. I gaze at her with small brown eyes.

"I love you!" I whisper.

...

My legs shake as I walk up to the stage. I only had two slips in the bowl! Why am I here?! Why me!?

Why?!


	10. district 12

Galen (Gal/Gale) Mellark

District 12 male

It was the 9th June. That's when I had to watch my Mum die. Shot by a firing squad. Dad was proclaimed innocent. He's always so depressed though. It's the 2nd (77th) Hunger Games Reaping today. I know I have a high chance of being reaped. It's the Capitols payback. Especially since it's my first.

I rub my grey eyes, climbing slowly out of bed, brushing my blonde, curly hair back too. I watch a Painted Lady soar through the air. I wonder how I got in here. It was so beautiful. I wish it was possible to study animals with no pain involved. I reach under my bed and stroke my bow and arrow. It used to be my Mothers. Ever since she died and President Clike arrived, I have been secretly training because I no i am bound to be picked.

"But I want fucking toast!" I hear my spoilt sister scream at my poor Dad. I don't understand why she's so mean. My Dad says it's because she was mentally scarred by Mum's death. They were very close.

I say goodbye to Buttercup II and pull some clothes on. Here goes...

_Keep calm Galen, keep calm._

I knew it was coming. I thought I was prepared. Yet I'm not. Now here I am, facing my sister. I didn't expect her to be here. I thought one would be enough. Obviously not.

"I'm going to kill you!" she snarls. "It'll be me coming home, not you."


End file.
